Mi Veneno
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Squalo es un vampiro quien, en plena época victoriana, se encuentra obsesionado con Xanxus, el mortal. ¿Quién es el verdadero depredador en esta historia? RELATO CORTO, XS/SX


**MI VENENO**

_Relato Corto_

**Summary: **Squalo es un vampiro quien, en plena época victoriana, se encuentra obsesionado con Xanxus, el mortal. ¿Quién es el verdadero depredador en esta historia? RELATO CORTO, XS/SX

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia de_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y estudios: _Akira Amano, Shueshia y Artland_. Únicamente utilizo a sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Squalo contempló largamente el cuerpo tendido de Xanxus sobre el lecho. El joven mortal se encontraba inconsciente, pues su cuerpo no había resistido el violento shock que lo sacudió debido al terrible veneno que había inyectado Zakuro, el vampiro, a su cuerpo con la intención de matarlo.

La mirada de Superbi se detuvo en la clavícula derecha del moreno, la cual estaba cubierta por vendas que protegían la herida tratada que le había provocado aquel demonio pelirrojo al enterrarle los colmillos en el hombro para suministrar la letal dosis de líquido mortífero. Segundo después, Xanxus había librado una terrible batalla con Zakuro, logrando únicamente que el veneno se propagara a través de su sangre con más velocidad debido a sus movimientos bruscos y descuidados. Cuando Squalo y Belphegor arribaron al lugar, Zakuro había huido ya y el moreno yacía de rodillas maldiciendo al cobarde mientras la mitad de su cuerpo se paralizaba y la herida de su hombro sangraba alarmantemente.

El tiburón tuvo que agitar su cabeza con brusquedad. El recuerdo de aquella imagen: el pelinegro en una posición tan sumisa y derrotada, cubierto por su propia sangre al borde de la muerte, erizó cada centímetro de la piel del peliplateado quien tuvo el asesino instinto de terminar con lo que Zakuro había empezado con el objetivo de beber esa delirante sangre que le gritaba saborearla hasta hartarse. Severamente frustrado por su arranque primitivo, salió de la habitación como una sombra veloz. Caminando por el vestíbulo se topó con un gran espejo rectangular situado sobre una pared de la mansión en penumbras. Su sobrenatural visión nocturna le permitió verse reflejado sobre aquella brillante superficie: era un desastre.

La imagen de impecable, sobrio y orgulloso caballero nocturno se había hecho pedazos desde que aquel humano había arribado a su larga vida. Sin darse cuenta, había pasado de su eterna indiferencia con el mundo terrenal de los seres mortales a ser parte de aquel frágil mundo de carne y hueso persiguiendo con ahínco a Xanxus con el objetivo de mantenerlo con vida y a salvo. Las ambiciones del moreno se habían convertido repentinamente en las suyas también.

Asqueado de sí mismo, se dirigió a sus habitaciones con el objetivo de tomar un largo baño con la inútil esperanza de que el agua se llevara también, de alguna forma, aquella inexplicable obsesión que lo terminaría matando. Por supuesto, el agua en su punto de hervor recorriendo la dura y fría corteza de acero que Squalo tenía por piel no funcionó en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Squalo-sama! –

Aporreó la puerta uno de sus mortales sirvientes horas después de haber terminado de tomar su baño y haberse cambiado de ropa para lucir pantalones negros y una camisa blanca impecable de cuello alto perfectamente fajada, la cual entallaba deliciosamente al esbelto cuerpo del vampiro. Calzaba botas para montar y un abrigo de lana color gris estaba colocado en un perchero para ser usado en cuanto Superbi saliera de la habitación; su larga y sedosa melena plateada yacía suelta y brillante sobre su espalda.

- ¡Voi! ¿Cuál es el maldito problema a esta hora de la noche? – replicó sumamente irritado.

- ¡Es Xanxus-sama! Quiere salir de la mansión y montar un caballo, ¡me parece que está delirando, señor! –

El vampiro sólo necesito de un segundo para posarse fantasmagóricamente con el abrigo puesto a un lado del sirviente. Sintiendo un escalofrío por la aparición de súbito de su amo, el muchacho señaló con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba Xanxus.

Al lugar acudió el pelilargo enseguida. El moreno se encontraba en la puerta principal, siendo detenido vehementemente por una criada y el mayordomo, quien se encontraba en pijama al acudir a la emergencia tan inesperadamente.

- ¡Voi! –

- ¡Squalo-sama! – exclamaron al unísono los empleados de Superbi al notar su presencia.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Xanxus-sama está… – la virginal criada rubia pareció escandalizada de delatar el estado del moreno.

- El señor Xanxus es sonámbulo, maestro – explicó sin reparos el viejo y bigotón mayordomo.

El peliplateado se acercó al moreno quien se encontraba inconsciente y en estado de trance, intentando por todos los medios salir de la casa, a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera sumamente debilitado.

- Lárguense los dos, yo me encargo de esto –

Inmediatamente los dos sirvientes desaparecieron del recibidor principal.

- Voi, Xanxus – le llamó Squalo en un ronroneo cariñoso con la intención de no despertar al moreno para evitarte un segundo shock.

El pelinegro le contestó con gruñidos incoherentes entre los que se asomaban las palabras: Byakuran, matar, maldito y caballo. Abrazándolo con suavidad, Superbi se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo del moreno estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- Vamos a la cama – pidió suplicante el pelilargo sin dejar de lado el tono aterciopelado.

Esta vez la respuesta de quejidos indescifrables del mortal arrojó los vocablos de: mierda, tiburón, sexo, tiempo.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Xanxus pareció ceder a la guía del helado cuerpo del vampiro quien lo llevó nuevamente a su habitación hasta recostarlo en la cama en donde el moreno cayó dormido con tranquilidad.

Squalo permaneció de pie al lado de lecho, asegurándose de que el pelinegro regresa apropiadamente al sueño normal. Después de haber transcurrido la mitad de una hora, el vampiro enterró los dedos de su mano derecha en el cabello que nacía desde su frente, luego la deslizó hacia atrás.

- ¡Eres un bastardo, malnacido! ¡Voooi, Xanxus! Eres el veneno que terminará por liquidar rápidamente mi vida inmortal –

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

* * *

¿Qué fue eso? Mi reto fue plasmar en menos de 1000 palabras la atmósfera de lo que podría ser una historia de vampiros cuyo tema central sería el XS. Incluso pueden llamarlo un capítulo piloto de alguna historia que tal vez pueda nacer de mi autoría.

Si alguien aún recuerda mis trabajos, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por traerles un relato de Xanxus y Squalo en la antigua Roma inmersos en el mundo de los gladiadores. Por el momento, la musa de la inspiración se ha retirado indefinidamente de mi cabeza.


End file.
